La Princesita Disney
by clebb
Summary: /!\ YAOI Ranmaru Kirino es hijo de una familia adinerada, y para continuar con su fortuna debe casarse con Takuto Shindou (otro hijo de clan millonario), pero que pasaría si Kirino se enamora de un chico nuevo ¿Qué debería elegir? ¿Su amor? ¿O su responsabilidad? ShindouxKirinoxKariya Leve HamanoxHayami y MinamisawaxKurama Cap. 2 UP La bella durmiente
1. Prólogo - Introducción

Emmm… Hola a todos! aqui yo de nuevo ^^ esta vez vengo con algo fuera de lo común (?) jejeje se que les debo muchas cosas pero, es lo que hay xD

Esta es la historia de una nueva princesa disney, su nombre es Kirino (?) No se preocupen sigue siendo hombre :D

**/!\ Advertencias:** Yaoi (obviamente xD) Harem (ShindouxKirinoxKariya), Leve HamanoxHayami (a lo mejor también ponga algo de MinamisawaxKurama ^w^) y quizás… quizás MPREG, pero ya veremos~

**DISCLAIMER**: Por desgracia Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (si no fuese así les aseguro que ningún hombre querría verlo, amenos que sea Fundashi claro) es de Level-5 ._.

Sin más comencemos!

* * *

**~La princesita Disney~**

Prólogo - Introducción

¿Qué pasaría si el resto de tu vida dependiera de una decisión? ¿Si el futuro de una familia estuviese en juego? Y peor aún, ¿Qué ocurriría si la respuesta estuviera en tus manos? Sería difícil, ¿Verdad? Es una pena que un joven estuviese en esta situación. Él era delgado y alto, contaba con una extraordinaria belleza, algo femenina, pero de todas maneras muy hermosa; su cabello sedoso, largo y rosado atado en dos coletas; su rostro, semejante a una fina pieza de porcelana, destacaba dos orbes color verde agua.

Su nombre: Ranmaru Kirino.

La familia Kirino era dueña de una gran compañía, por consecuencia era portadora de una gran cantidad de bienes.

Como se imaginarán, una familia como aquella no trataba con cualquiera, y está historia no será la excepción. Tal era el caso que Ranmaru (quien contaba con 17 años de edad, recién cumplios) debería casarse con otro hijo de clan empresarial multimillonario. Estaba obligado a contraer matrimonio con Takuto Shindou.

Aunque suene increíble, nos situamos en pleno siglo XXI, para añadir más sorpresas ambos chicos asistían juntos al instituto y, como detonante de la bomba, conllevaban una amistad muy estrecha.

Demasiadas coincidencias ¿Verdad? por mucho que cueste creerlo así era. La vida de Kirino era una completa locura.

Mal que mal todo estaba en orden ¿No es cierto? Pero… ¿Qué sucedería si al iniciar un nuevo año, un nuevo estudiante ingresa al instituto? Peor aún ¿Qué ocurriría si nuestro protagonista se enamorase de su amor imposible? ¿Qué debería elegir? ¿Su amor? ¿O su responsabilidad?

Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo (?)

* * *

Tipo que lo último me quedó así como: Descubranlo y acompañenos en las aventuras de Inuya… digo Kirino (?)

Supongo que saben quien es el nuevo -_por si no se dieron cuenta es Kariya xD_-

Bueno pronto el Capítulo I :P

Perdón se que me quedo muy corto, prometo que los demás serán más extensos :)

Creen que tenga futuro?

Les gusto el título? xD

Hasta pronto, nos leemos ^~^


	2. Capítulo 2 - La bella durmiente

Hola a todos y todas n.n ¿Como va? jo, yo escribí esto rápido es raro en mi… tengo miedo D: … Bueno, dejando de lado las señales de apocalipsis (?) les quería contar que… ¿Qué les quería contar?... bue no me acuerdo, asi que ignoren lo que les iba a decir pero no dije porque me olvide y diría si me acordara (?)

**Aclaraciones :D**

-cursiva: pensamientos :3

-normal: cosas… emmmm… normales :P

-negrita: las frases que voy a poner de ahora en más en el comienzo de los capítulos :Muajajaja: -entiéndase por risa malévola que puse porque sí xD-

En este fic Kirino es uke (en ambas parejas) TTwTT por mucho que me duela así me salió D':

**Por si a alguien le interesa:**

En este capítulo Hamano, Hayami, Minamisawa y Kurama hacen su aparición estelar (?)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level-5… por el momento muaajajaja (?)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**~La bella durmiente~**

**Inalcanzable como estrella,**

**Tan distante**

**Un amor que es imposible,**

**Invisible como el aire,**

**Eres tan inalcanzable**

**Un amor que es imposible,**

**Como un fuego que no arde,**

**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable...**

* * *

Como todas las mañanas Ranmaru Kirino se levantó con pereza de su cama. Aún somnoliento, se dirigió rumbo al baño con intención de darse una ducha rápida. Completada su tarea, se colocó el uniforme, pues un nuevo año comenzaba en el Instituto Sweet Amonis (N/A: xD) -un exclusivo instituto, para ser más exactos, el mejor de Japón-, y debía estar listo para partir, no sin antes desayunar.

Al vivir solo todo era su responsabilidad, desde lavar la ropa, hasta los cuidados de la casa. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo, además su padre compró el departamento en un pago, por eso no necesitaba trabajar.

Mientras esperaba el tren se encontró con su mejor amigo (y también prometido)

–Buenos días Ranmaru –saludó el castaño.

–Buenos días Takuto –devolvió el saludo sin muchas ganas.

–¿Te encuentras bien? No luces muy animado, ¿Es por el regreso a clases? –Preguntó preocupado Shindou.

–Estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que tengo algo de sueño –Respondió antes de bostezar.

–En ese caso…

Al poco tiempo llegó el tren y, como de costumbre en hora pico, estaba repleto. Shindou localizó un asiento vacío y rápidamente se lo ofreció al pelirosa, quien al principio negó con la vista pero ante la insistente mirada de su mejor amigo decidió sentarse, después de todo era un viaje largo.

–Ranmaru –llamó su atención débilmente.

–¿Si?

–Emmm… bueno...–Estaba nervioso por cómo reaccionaría Kirino tenía muy en claro que al oji-celeste no le gustaba hablar sobre aquel tema, pero era realmente necesario– Ya sabes que en cuatro meses será nuestra boda y bueno… yo…

–Takuto, no nos apresuremos que con suerte me muero antes –Terminó cortante, odiaba tener que casarse por obligación y no por amor.

–No digas esas cosas, que si eso sucede _me muero_ me quedo sin mejor amigo –Se quejó en forma de chiste, aunque verdaderamente moriría si Kirino no estuviese a su lado –Además mirale el lado bueno, te casas con un amigo, y no con cualquiera.

–Eso es verdad, pero de todas maneras, no me quiero casar sin haberme enamorado –Dijo apenado sin darse cuenta del daño que causaban sus palabras a su mejor amigo, también conocido como su eterno enamorado.

Después de un silencio incómodo, comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales como siempre hacían. No necesitaron hablar de sus vacaciones, pues se las habían pasado juntos casi todo el tiempo.

Al llegar al instituto se encontraron con un aglomeramiento de gente. El pelirosa se acercó. Pudo divisar a un chico que estaba en el medio del círculo de personas que se había formado –Pobre, lo deben estar asfixiando, iría a ayudarlo, pero las clases están a punto de empezar y Shindou me espera...–Pensó, después de todo él era un defensor de pobres y ausentes. Efectivamente el timbre sonó indicando la entrada al edificio.

Luego de la ceremonia de inicio y del sorteo de aulas, finalmente comenzaron las asignaturas. Para su mala suerte o fortuna (por el momento no lo tenía muy claro) no compartía el salón con su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué dudaba? era una situación complicada, quería estar con él porque a pesar de todo era su mejor amigo, pero de alguna forma le ponía feliz, porque evitaría comentarios acerca del matrimonio y no tendría que lidiar con su sobreprotección.

Al llegar a su nueva aula se sentó en la última fila del lado izquierdo, justo al lado de una gran venta (N/A: el típico lugar del prota xD). Lentamente se recostó en su brazo, todavía tenía sueño, y obviamente los profesores tardarían por ser el primer día, así que tendría unos minutos para descansar, por lo menos, la vista.

(_.·´¯(_.·´¯ En otra parte del mismo salón¯`·._)¯`·._)

–¿Quién es esa linda chica? –Interrogó un chico de cabellos azulados y ojos avellana, mientras señalaba a una "chica" que dormía en su asiento.

–No es esa, es ese y se llama Ranmaru Kirino –Dijo Hayami con un toque de humor en sus palabras.

Masaki Kariya se asombró al mismo tiempo que se frustraba, su intento de ocultar su homosexualidad había fallado, no quería que nadie se enterase ya que probablemente lo considerarían raro, en otras palabras no le avergonzaban sus preferencias pero prefería tener amigos.

–Kariya… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó esta vez Hamano.

–¿Ehhh? ahhh sí –Dijo despertándose de su pequeño trance – es solo que me quede pensando.

–¿Pensando? Je, será que pensabas en Kirino-kun –Soltó el de lentes, quien sabía acerca de sus gustos, él y su novio amante de la pesca eran los únicos que los conocían, ya que eran amigos desde la infancia.

–¿¡Cómo dices?! –Gritó extremadamente sonrojado, ganándose algunas miradas expectantes por parte de sus nuevos compañeros.

–Por tu reacción calculo que Tsurumasa dio en el clavo, creo que deberías hablarle, no pierdes nada por intentarlo –Le animo Kaiji mientras le regalaba una sonrisa picara.

Masaki lo meditó un poco y decidió acercarse al dormido, el morocho tenía razón, no perdía nada con intentar.

Tímidamente se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba a su lado, comprobó que se encontraba entre sueños y suavemente le acarició la cabellera. Sinceramente ni él conseguía explicar de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo.

Por otra parte Kirino notó el contacto, pero el sueño y la dulce sensación que este le producía, le impidió quejarse. Despacio fue abriendo sus ojos, quería ver quien lo acariciaba. Masaki lo notó y quitó su mano de manera rápidamente. Como premio obtuvo una mirada confusa por parte del de coletas.

–Lo… lo lamento –se disculpó.

–No tienes porque, ¿Eres Masaki Kariya, verdad? –el otro asintió con la cabeza –Yo soy Ranmaru Kirino –se presentó con una dulce sonrisa, la cual hipnotizó al peliazul.

–Tenes una voz muy linda –suspiro el más pequeño de estatura.

–Tus ojos son muy lindos –dijo el otro de igual manera.

–Y los tuyos hermosos

(_.·´¯(_.·´¯ Volviendo con los otros¯`·._)¯`·._)

–¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –Inquirió asqueado un peli-celeste (N/A: ¿Así se dice? ._.)

–¡Kuarama! ¡Minamisawa! –Exclamó eufórico el de las antiparras, mientras se colgaba del brazo derecho del peli-morado (N/A: (?) y del brazo izquierdo del malhumorado, por lo que el de moñitos hizo uso de la famosa Facepalm.

–Será el amor –Concluyó el pelirrojo, luego de que su novio se separara de sus otros dos amigos.

–Dan asco.

–Norihito, no seas malo –se quejó Atsushi –Por si no te enteraste, hay gente que si le da amor a su pareja –Hizo un tierno puchero.

–¿¡Quién te dijo que nosotros salimos?! –Musitó enojado el petizo.

–Bueno, por el beso que me diste el otro día pensé que lo éramos –Mientras hablaba jugaba con sus índices tímidamente, causando que a la otra pareja le caiga una gran gotita (N/A: supongo que me entendieron).

El de ojos negros se sonrojo, volteó y se dispuso a buscar asiento. Minamisawa lo siguió con la esperanza de poder encontrar su perdón.

(_.·´¯(_.·´¯ Retomando con los ahora tortolitos enamorados¯`·._)¯`·._)

¿Creen en el amor a primera vista? Yo no mucho, pero como este es un fanfic, que hace parodia a historias de princesas, se podría decir que existe, y acá tenemos un claro ejemplo.

Los dos charlaron los suficiente como para concretar su amor. Todo era color de rosas, decidieron sentarse juntos y todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que Kirino volvió a la realidad. Estaba comprometo, y Masaki no era más que un **sueño inalcanzable**. ¿Qué debía hacer? La idea de preguntar a Shindou paso por su mente pero luego recordó él era su prometido. Se pasó las primeras horas de estudio hundido en sus cavilaciones, lo único que escuchó fue el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Para su suerte, por ser el primer día debían quedarse en sus respectivas aulas para comer.

–Ranmaru, ¿Qué te ocurre? Estuviste muy disperso en clases, no es que yo sepa, porque soy nuevo, claro, pero no pareces de aquellos que nunca prestan atención. –Preguntó tomando entre sus manos una de las del más alto, brindando una cálida sonrisa.

Kirino también sonrió, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace menos de un día, ese chico sabía como levantarle el animo. –No te preocupes, solamente estuve pensando mucho.

–Y… ¿Se puede saber en qué?

–Nada importante –Mintió, lo único que tenía en claro era que, por el momento, el peliazul, no se enteraría de su boda, además no quería preocuparle.

–En ese caso… –a el de ojos miel, se le ocurrió una idea –¿Los conoces? –Señaló a sus cuatro amigos.

–No mucho… solo los vi por los pasillo alguna que otra vez.

–En ese caso es hora de que los conozcas.

Kariya lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hasta el lugar en el que estaban reunidos.

–¡Chicos! –Todos voltearon a observarlo y una vez que estuvo frente a ellos les presento a Kirino –El es Kirino Ranmaru, mi novio –Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, hasta su ahora novio, mientras Takuto no se enterase no habría problema.

Decidió relajarse y conocer a sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

Vieron, como lo prometí este es más largo :D

jijij Instituto Sweet Amonis, yo y mis nombres originales, la verdad es que me re vicié con corazón de melón, pero esa es otra historia xD

**Preguntas estúpidas que voy a hacer de ahora en más n-n**

-¿Qué creen que decidirá Kirino?

-¿Shindou se enterara de su decisión?

-¿Y Kariya?

-¿Quieren más de HamanoxHayami?

-Al final hubo MinamisawaxKurama, ¿Les pareció bien?

-¿Les gusto el título de cap?

Ahora un tema serio, sabían que por cada vez que leen uno de mis fics y no dejan un review muere un pajarito U.U asi que si no quieren que lindos pajaritos mueran dejen review.

Jo, sin presiones, no soy ese tipo de personas que pone si no hay 40 review no hay continuacion, yo soy más buena :3

A, me acoredé lo que les iba a decir, el op de ranma ½ (en latino) es la canción perfecta para el Ranmasa xDDDD

Sin más~ Sayonara~ Los quiero!~ :3


End file.
